Blood Brothers
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: Donna Noble is the CEO of a large toy company, TARDIS industries, which she runs with her brother Harold Saxon. One day she meets two young brothers, David (10) and Jack, who just so happen to be orphans. She welcomes them into her home. But can the brothers have a new family or will they cause too much trouble for themselves? Rated T just in case :)
1. Prologue

On the outskirts of London town a black taxi pulled up outside a large building. A small sign beside the buildings front door read 'Saint Andrews, Foster Home For Boy's'.

A rather large man stepped out of the taxi carrying a small suitcase, he held the door open waiting for the two passengers to follow. The three then walked up to the home currently swallowed by the darkness of the night. The man rung the door bell twice before it was answered. An old woman in her fifties opened the door. The light from the inside shown out onto the steps and illuminated the two young boys.

The elderly lady looked at them and stepped forward "You must be the Tennaman boys" she sounded sympathetic and kind but the voice heard next added contrast to her own

"Ms Hocket my name is Mr Sanders, the boys have been in my care until they were placed in a home. If you could please sign some papers I'll be on my way"

"Ah yes, well why don't you come in"

Once inside they were lead into a small office with a fire roaring in the fireplace. Whilst Mr Sanders prepared the papers, Ms Hocket was taking a good first look at the two young boys. The taller and obviously eldest was Jack. He behaved older than a ten year old, even just by how he stood was odd. He was currently glaring at Mr Sanders, no emotion on his face at all. Still that would be normal for someone who had just lost their parents in a house fire.

She then looked to the younger boy, David. He was smaller than Jack and took it as an advantage to hide behind him, shy of course. She was entranced by his mad hairstyle of spikes, for a six year old, he sure had a handsome head of hair. It was clear these two would be inseparable, and she was sure if she could get to know them better she could surely gain their trust, just like many of the other boys at saint Andrews.

"No relatives then" she asked

"No, none that we could find" Came a voice from the desk "No guardians of Godparents either, the parents weren't religious and didn't have anyone assigned to them if anything were to happen"

"How unfortunate, hopefully we can find them a new home"

"Indeed, if you could just sign here, then the boys will be your responsibility and I'll just be on my way"

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the room a rather furious young Jack whispered behind him to his younger brother "Doc, I ain't staying here"

Little David stepped closer to Jack and whispered back "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Einstein, they ain't going to be nice to us here, they'll lock us in our rooms and feed us slop"

"You don't know that"

"Oh don't I, remember when we watched Annie?"

"Yeah"

"No different, except we're not getting a bald millionaire as our new daddy"

"I don't want a new daddy, I want _our_ daddy, I want our mummy, Cap I wanna go home"

"Yeah well there dead, we've no home to go back to and look where that's left us" When Jack heard a small sniff come from behind him he turned around to see David crying silently "Hey, look at me. I'm sorry i didn't mean it. But it is true, they left us on our own to fend for ourselves. I'm in charge now so what i say goes. I'm your big brother, so it's my job to take care of you understand? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. So if that means leaving this dump, then so be it, anywhere is better than here"

Jack took hold of David's hand and lead him out of the office before they were spotted. Once outside they fled the building and away from the property.

"This is it Doc" Said Jack as he practically dragged David by the arm away from the home "You remember this, we don't need anyone and no one needs us, we're free in the world, free to do whatever we please, eat chocolate for breakfast, stay up late, play games all day long, the works"

"Cap i'm scared" replied David

Jack stopped running and grabbed David by the shoulders "Don't be, we don't need anyone, you got me and i got you. The Doctor and the Captain, blood brothers for life. No one to stand in our way"

"Just you and me?"

"Just me and you"

David smiled and gave his brother a hug, the hug was returned warmly before they heard shouting coming from behind them. The yells of Ms Hocket and Mr Sanders among them. David grew scared "Jack!"

"Don't worry Doc, it's just the monsters"

"The aliens?"

"Yeah, we can outrun them, we can't let them catch us our they'll send us back to the home. It's just another adventure, like the ones in your storybooks"

Jack took David's hand one more time before leading him off into the night. Both boys vanished into the trees never to be heard from again. The runaways were reported missing but the case was closed after two months of the search. Many believed the boys to have been dead or kidnapped, none believed that the two young boys could have survived for so long by themselves and still not be found. But they were wrong. Never underestimate two young boys with the power of imagination, their combined skills and the death of their parents on their shoulders.

* * *

**I planned to write this story a while ago I just never got to it. It's a work in progress but i hope you all like it. Please read and review :)**


	2. Six years later

**_Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Means a lot._**

**_Quick mention, even though The Doctor and Jack are only 12 and 16, I can only picture them as adults. Hopefully i won't be the only one. lol_**

**_Enjoy this next update. :)_**

* * *

_6 years later_

On the busy high street of London town, thousands of members of the public, walked, talked and trudged their way to morning work. In among the traffic of people, one member of the public snaked his way through the crowds. His eye's on high alert and his hand at the ready. The rather tall young man stopped at a crowd waiting at a traffic light. Placing himself in position he waited for the green man to begin. The lights changed and the traffic stopped. Countless people walked across the road unaware that they were currently being robbed. The young man slithered his hands in and out of pockets, purses and bags. Quickly and professionally he turned the opposite way and headed home, pockets full of treasures and a morning's hard work.

The young man walked along a busy street, picking up a full cup of coffee from an unaware old man. Entering a less busier part of the town, he made his way down an alley way, making sure he wasn't being watched as he climbed up a ladder and into a window of an old building. Once inside he closed the window and made his way through the empty building. Dust and cobwebs dominated the walls, mice and insects hid in unloved corners and scurried away when the young man's shadow passed by.

He made his way up creaky metal steps and into an open room. Once in he closed the door and sighed. He looked around the room and took in the depressing surroundings. A dusty and torn sofa sat in the middle of the room, and small round table in front with old tins of beans and an empty pizza box. In front of him, a long cloth hung on the wall, the grey cloth acted as a door to the room behind it. The young man pulled back the cloth revealing a tiny room with a mattress and an occupied bed. The young man entered and walked towards the young boy asleep in the bed. He knelt down and began poking the young boy's cheek.

"Hey Doc, wake up sleepy head"

The young boy stirred before slowly opening his eyes to see the face before him "Cap? What time is it?"

Jack looked at his watch "A little after nine"

"You went out without me!" moaned David

Jack smirked "I didn't want to wake you"

"Well wake me next time then will you! What if something happened to you that I didn't know about? What if you got caught or hurt! I wouldn't know where you were, I wouldn't know what to do. You're supposed to take care of me, how are you supposed to do that if you're not here!"

Jack pulled the weeping boy into his arms and held him tight. "Hey, hey now. I promised you I was going to take care of you, and I'm keeping that promise. Nothing is ever going to stop me from doing that do you understand? Nothing, not even some stupid police" Jack pulled out of the hug and dried the younger boy's face. "Besides I'm here aren't I, I didn't get caught and I didn't get spotted, so quit your whining and drink up" Jack revealed a medium sized cup and handed it to his brother who gulped down the drink.

"You look like a porcupine, what way is your hair? It's all over the place" laughed Jack

"Just how I like it" protested David and ruffled his hair even more. Jack looked down at David and noticed his old and tattered clothing.

"We need to get you new clothes" John looked at Jack then at his ripped shirt and shorts.

"Where?"

"Same place I got mine" Jack stood to emphasise his new set of clothes. John took in his brother's new set of fashion and smirked "What?" asked Jack

"You look like an old man" In truth the clothes did make the teenager look older. He wore a set of trousers and a navy shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and a set of braces to hold up the trousers. A pair of work boots and a long blue coat that looked older that the building. "Got this from the museum, apparently it was worn in world war two"

"It looks funny" smirked David

"Jealous"

"No!"

"I think you are, your JEALOUS!" Jack unexpectedly leapt on top of the younger boy and began to tickle him in his weakest points. David giggled and laughed as he rolled from left to right on the bed, trying to break free. After being released from his brothers hold, David jumped out of bed enthusiastically like a twelve year old should and reached under his bed for his shoes. Jack stole a sip of coffee as David began to put on his old pair of chuck taylor's.

"Yikes, you even need a new pair of shoes" commented Jack.

After a bean breakfast, Jack emptied his pockets to show David his handy work. "What you get this time?" asked David who just cleared his second tin of beans.

"Same as usual, a phone, a watch, some purses, wallets and a prayer book, great now we can hold our own mass" Joked Jack but David wasn't listening, he was currently shifting through each purse and wallet, taking out all the money inside.

"Are you going to pawn the phone and watch like last time?" he asked as he began to count the money from the wallets and purses.

"Yeah, I'll sell the phone, but I want you to keep the watch, that way you can tell the time. I take the phone down to get pawned, except i'm going to try the one near Piccadilly, the one around the corner is a rip off"

"You'd have to take the tube"

"Yeah so?"

"You need money"

"We've got money"

"Yeah i know, I've counted up to eighty three pound and fifty pence, which i have to say Cap, you must have picked on the poor people this morning, but anyway, i was hoping we could use the money to buy my clothes and maybe some food"

Jack glared at David, sometimes his brother would give off the intelligence of a 30 year old, which was weird considering the fact he hasn't been to school in over six years. "Yeah i'll get the food Doc, but you don't need to buy clothes, just do what i did" replied Jack who began trashing the empty wallets and purses, along with the prayer book

"But i don't want to steal the clothes, they're harder to get and i'm not as good as you, i almost got caught yesterday" David thought back to the moment when the lady almost caught him pick pocketing her purse, he just didn't intend on there being a dog in the bag and ran off before she saw his face.

"Fine, but nothing fancy, now come on" Jack lead the way out the door and across the empty, vast room towards the window. After opening it he turned back to David and grabbed his shoulders

"Rules"

"Aw come on Cap, we do this everyday" protested David

"Rules!" Repeated Jack

David sighed and spoke out the rules taught to him by heart, he spoke with an dispirited voice that sounded zombie and dragged out "Don't leave your sight, only separate when told to. Don't steal from men who are big and scary looking because that usually means they have a scary job. Don't talk to strangers, as if I do anyway" In fact David hadn't spoken to another person since that tragic day he became an orphan. He never had the courage too, the only person he speaks to is Jack and that's only if they are alone. "And don't let anyone see my face or else they will come and find me and put me in jail for a long long long long long long long-"

"Alright alright, let's go" Jack Interrupted, before beginning to climb out the window.

"Allonzy!"

Jack stopped, pulled a face and slowly turned back to David "What?"

"I think it's French, i heard a tourist say it yesterday, it sounds funny"

"Your face is funny" laughed Jack

"Shut up!" came his younger brothers reply before he too began to climb out the window.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions just shoot. :)**


	3. Hello sweetie

David sat on the park bench alone. Whilst Jack was off doing his business with unknown women and their purses, David looked at the surrounding area before him. Countless children his age and younger ran around and played on the facilities provided for them.

He and Jack would always come here to play but as Jack got older and more skilled at pick poketing, he had no time to play when their was so many un-protected valuables to steal. David sighed and watched as his older brother obtained another mobile phone. As he moved on to his next target, David eyed a young boy around his age playing on the swing, the idiot was bound to fall over, judging by the way he was miss-using the swing as some kind of hover board.

And that's exactly what happened moments later. What caught David's attention was what happened next. A lady, with long brown hair and a huge hand bag ran toward the boy and lowered to his level. He couldn't hear what she was saying but for some reason he also couldn't turn his eyes from the scene. The lady, who was obviously the boy's mother, hugged her son and kissed his injured knee, before taking out cleansing wipes from her bag and cleaning the small cut.

David's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what it would be like to experience the motherly treatment once more. Being so young when his own mother and father died he could hardly rememebr. Not even what they looked like. How he yearned to remember, or to even experience it once more. It was a dream of his. No matter how much Jack told him they were better off on their own, he still thought about it.

Just then Jack came over with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and sat down next to him. "We are loaded for the next week, I say we buy you new clothes after all, then get some lunch. What do you think?"

However David was to occupied to hear Jack. When Jack realised what he was looking at he smirked "Stupid kid, can't even use a swing properly"

"She helped him after wards" spoke David, so low and thoughtfully

"Who? His mum? So what, i helped you up every time you fell over"

"You did not. Cap you always just walked up to me and laughed"

"No, i told you to get up before the _other_ kids laughed at you" Said Jack

"They still laughed and so did you!"

"Well you were crying"

"It hurt!"

"Not my fault"

Before he said anything else David stormed off in a huff. Leaving Jack on the bench to count his new possessions. Jack loved his brother, and as a brother it was his job to make fun of him from time to time. But in the end he would apologize, but only after his brother cooled down, that's the best time to do it.

Meanwhile, David had made it to the other side of the park. To busy fussing over his older brothers annoying characteristics, he didn't noticed the woman holding two ice creams walking towards him, at least not until they were both on the ground as well as the ice creams.

"Oh damn it. I'm so sorry sweetie, i was too preoccupied on the ice creams not melting to see you" She stood up and help David up after. The woman was taller than him with a quite large head of blonde curly hair. She smiled at him "Are you okay sweetie"

However, with David's shyness taking over. He couldn't mutter a word to her. In fact he hadn't spoken to anyone except his brother in over six years. Instead he just nodded to her. Which she gladly accepted.

"Good, luckily those ice creams were cheap, i can just buy two more. Where is your mum?" she asked. David being David, didn't answer and instead just looked to the ground in disappointment. Why couldn't he have a mother? "What's wrong, you don't talk much. Oh i get it, mustn't talk to strangers. I'll just be off then. Bye sweetie"

With that the woman was gone and replaced by Jack. "I've been looking for you. Listen I'm sorry for earlier okay. Your just so easy to pick on" Jack held out his hand in apology "Blood brothers"

David looked at him and smiled before shaking his hand "Blood brothers"

Jack grinned "Great now, I've spotted the perfect person for you to PP. She's too busy on her phone to notice anything around her, she's about to come around the corner any second"

"What! I can't I'm not as good as you, she'll catch me"

"She won't Doc I promise. Just reach in her bag when she walks past and grab what you can"

Just then a women in a business suit came round the corner. She had long red hair to match her red handbag. She was deep in conversation on her phone to notice the two boys following her along the path.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Move to Mexico

**Thanks for the reviews. And here is your next instalment, enjoy :)**

* * *

David sped up his pace and slowly but surely had gained on the woman.

Donna Noble was unaware of what was happening. Her phone call was just too important, it needed her full attention. Donna was the CEO of a high renound toy company. However, business wasn't going so well. With her full focus on her career, Donna never intended to slow down, get married and have children of her own.

Her job was too important to her. Besides, after her recent break up, she never imagined going back to trusting another person, especially men who get bored so easily and cheat. Of course Donna being Donna, didn't let him get away with it easily. She pushed his brand new £150,000 car into Thames and gave the other woman a slap that would surely have bruised.

Months on she had forgotten about him and believed she deserved her new promotion with the extra hard work she had put in. But just recently her work had hit a bump and needed to fix it before she was in trouble. On her coffee break she decided to take a short cut through the park to get back to work, when her phone rang she sighed and answered. It was her colleague and brother Harold. Although they worked together and were related; they just couldn't get along as siblings they rivalled each other and could only get along at work and even that was hard enough. They despised each other as kids,so much that when he was old enough, Harold changed his name to Saxon. The idiot didn't want the Noble name any longer. So much for family love.

But as Harold nagged in her ear about business she needed to attend to, Donna couldn't help but feel something tugging at her. She looked around and saw nothing but when she felt it coming from her hand bag that she carried over her shoulder, she spun round and was stunned to see a boy with a wild head of hair standing behind her with his hand half way inside her bag.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!" she yelled at him

The boy who was around the height of her chest stood in shock as he was caught in the act. His jaw hung open and his eyes bulged from his head. His hand slowly retracted from her bag and held Donna's purse.

"Give me that now!" she demanded

But before she knew it the young boy took off running. Donna yelled at him to stop but he only ran faster. Just then another boy jumped out of the bushes ahead of her and ran after the other. He looked older and was taller than the one who stole her purse, but Donna had a feeling that he wasn't trying to stop the thief. It was then she decided that she had to take matters into her own hands and ran after them.

* * *

"Jack she's chasing us!" yelled David as he ran out of the park and down the busy road.

"I can see that" he replied from behind "Jeez why can't she be like a normal person and call the police?"

The boys ran across the road and through crowds of people "She's pretty fast"

"That's women for you little bro. Just keep running, we'll lose her" Jack assured him.

After running for another ten minutes, they slowed down and stopped for a breath. Jack looked around and once he was satisfied that no one had followed them, he turned to his brother who was panting for air.

"Give me the purse. You don't hold it out for show for everyone to see" Jack took the purse and put it in his coat pocket. "Come on let's get home"

"What about lunch?" David asked

"Later, we need to wait for a bit in case she did call the police. Trust you to mess up" Said Jack as he lead the way through the street.

David ran to catch up with his brother "Hey, it's not my fault, I told you i'm not that good and you still forced me to do it. Besides i got her purse didn't I?"

"Yes but you also got caught. Rule one of pick pocketing. That's twice this week plus she saw your face, you going to have to go into hiding, maybe move to mexico" Jack teased

"What! i don't want to move to Mexico, it's too hot!" David whined

"Relax okay, I was only kidding you big baby" Laughed Jack as he turned down the alley way toward the ladder

"Shut up!"

"Ummm...no" Jack climbed up the ladder and through the window followed by David, unknown to them both, they were being watched.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that update. This is were things start to get more upbeat. Please Please review and stay tuned :)**


	5. Odd introductions

"Cap I'm hungry" whined David as he held his tummy to demonstrate

"Just wait already. I want to check out this purse and then we'll get some lunch" Jack sat on the torn up couch in their tiny abode and began emptying the purse David had recently snatched from the ginger woman.

"My tummy can't take much more of this"

"Tell your tummy it's very impatient" replied Jack

David scoffed and sat down next to Jack. He watched him take out a number of notes from the woman's purse and put them in his pocket. Jack then took out the credit cards before throwing everything else in the corner of the room. David watched uninterested, too bored to care and too hungry to wait any more. He stood up and began pacing the room as Jack began to count the notes.

Then a question came to mind and he'd been wanting to ask it for a while now "Do you miss mummy and daddy?"

Jack stopped counting and looked up at his brother "Sometimes, why?"

"I was just wondering"

"Do you?" asked Jack

"Yeah"

"Of course you do"

David stopped pacing and turned to Jack "What's that suppose to mean?" He tried to sound tough but with his voice still unbroken, he could only manage to squeak out his anger.

"It means your to young to understand what happened? I'm surprised you even remember them considering how young you were. It's been six years Doc, get over them. I did"

"Why, why do you hate them so much?"

"Your smart, figure it out"

David sat down next to his brother again "But they loved us Jack"

"Not enough for them to leave us. We've had to take care of ourselves, survive on our own. Your twelve years old David, in a few months you'll be a teenager. Parents are suppose to be alive during those years! But ours were too stupid and got themselves killed"

David stood up straight and bellowed down to his brother "They were not! It was an accident!" Tears began to swell up in his eyes "I hate you, your the stupid one not them!" David ran out of the room and into the larger part of the building. Jack ran after him hoping to catch up. He ran down the metal steps and found his brother near the bottom, facing the open window.

Jack walked up to him "Hey listen, I'm sorry okay"

"You better be" came another voice. Jack looked in the direction it came from and saw the woman who David had stole from, standing in front of them and not one bit happy.

* * *

Donna had followed the boys enough to know were their hid out was. She watched them climb up a ladder and into an open window, it was then she decided to ring the police and get this over with. When they dispatched a car she began to ascend up the ladder and climb through the window.

She wasn't happy when she snagged her new suit on a nail, the dust alone was dreadful. She looked at her surroundings and was disgusted by the filth that dominated the abandoned building. She walked closer a saw a metal stair case just ahead of her. She could already hear voices coming from the room at the top of the stairs. The voices soon got louder and angrier and before she knew it the boy who had stolen from her burst from the room and ran down the steps.

He was crying. Donna didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, young children crying was her weakness. And was part of the reason why she enjoyed making toys.

The boy made it to the bottom of the stairs before realising she was there. He stopped dead and stared at her in fear and surprise. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Donna sighed and was about to speak when the other boy who ran after him in the park, ran out of the room and down toward the younger boy.

He also did not notice her "Hey listen, I'm sorry okay"

Donna put her hands on her hips and said "You better be" The older boy jumped and turned to face her. His shock matched that of the smaller boy.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed the taller of the two who began to take a protective stance and stood in front of the smaller boy, who didn't argue and gladly hid behind him, occasionally sticking his head out from behind.

"I'm here to take back what's mine. You two stole my purse and the police are on there way"

Jack heard his brother gasp from behind him but he kept a brave posture "Yeah right"

"Don't act tough with me mate" Donna stepped closer and lowered her tone "If you're quick enough to steal women's purses, you'd be smart enough to take their phones too"

Jack didn't want to believe her but he also didn't want to be around if the police do arrive "All right you can have your purse back okay" Jack nudged David who got the message and ran back up to their room to collect the purse. When he came back Donna had edged a little closer and Jack was further back. Jack took the purse from David and held it out for Donna.

Donna walk forward and took the purse back but was smart enough to look inside first and discover her money missing. "Do you think I'm poor?" she asked him, indicating her smart suit. Jack sighed and reached in his pockets and gave her the money and bank cards "Thank you" Jack remained quiet and instead looked back at his brother to check if he was okay.

Donna looked at them both and took them in for the first time. The taller was obviously the eldest of the two and wore some rather odd clothing that didn't look like it was from this generation. His light blue eyes contrasted with his dark hair, with his young features Donna could tell he was going to be rather handsome when he gets older.

She thought the same for the younger boy. She could tell immediately he was extremely shy and let the other do all the talking. His clothes were ripped and dirty and he'd probably hadn't seen a shower in weeks. His hair stuck up in every angle and she couldn't help but notice as his deep brown eyes bore into her, like he was reading her.

"What's your names?" she asked

Jack frowned and eyed her at first before answering "Captain" he pointed to himself and then indicated his brother "And that's The Doctor"

Donna smirked not believing them "All right then. And what would two young boys be doing in the streets thieving from people aye? Where are your parents?"

"Dead" answered Jack his tone hadn't changed from the moment Donna arrived. Donna sighed and noticed David's eyes divert to the floor at the mention of his parents. She had already worked it out that they were brothers, just not that they were orphans.

"I'm sorry. But what are you doing in the streets? I take it you live here" She looked around her "Why aren't you in a foster home?"

"Why do you need to know" Jack exclaimed rather loudly, causing David to jump.

But Donna didn't want to argue and choose to be nice "I'm just curious, Is it wrong to worry about two young boys living on their own?"

Jack didn't answer at first, he glanced at David before replying "They would have separated us"

"I understand, but does that mean you have to steal from people?" Donna was sincere. Her tone had changed completely compared to when she first entered the building. Seeing these boys, young and alone broke her heart.

"If we don't want to starve to death then yes" replied Jack. David jumped to the sound of police sirens and began to panic. Jack turned round to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Hey hey hey calm down it's okay. I won't let them get you" Jack turned back to Donna who was deep in thought. He then watched her leave for the window and climb down the ladder.

"What's she doing Jack ?" Asked David

"She telling the police where we are, we need to leave" Said Jack as he took his brother's hand and headed for the window.

Just then they heard Donna's voice from the alley way, she was talking to the police. David and Jack crouched down by the window and listened as she was about to get them arrested, but what they heard next surprised them.

"Hello, my name's Donna i was the one who called. The thieves got away though, they ran down that street and i couldn't catch up in time to see where they went"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing "Can you describe them ma'am?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes, two men, both tall and well built. One had long blonde hair and the other was bald. They wore dark clothing, but things you would wear in the winter you know, Jackets and boots"

"All right ma'am we'll get back to you if we find anything"

"Thank you officers"

David and Jack looked at each other, stunned at what just happened. They listened to the police get back in the car and drive away, they stood as they heard someone coming up the ladder, it was Donna. She appeared at the window but didn't climb in since the boys stood just on the other side.

"There now, that's them gone" she smiled

Jack frowned "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want them to find you two and take you away. You said you didn't want to get separated. And even though you stole my purse, you gave it back and now I want to help"

Both David and Jack stood there utterly confused "What do you mean help?" asked Jack

Donna smiled and simply replied "You're both coming home with me"

* * *

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows. Sorry for the late update, i've been enjoying the sun as it doesn't come that often where i live.**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for more :)**


	6. The Arrival

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they really mean a lot. Enjoy this next update :)**

* * *

David had always dreamed of what it would be like inside a limousine. He did a double take when it had pulled up outside the alley way. Donna had called for it on her phone, it apparently belongs to her including the driver who climbed out of the front and came around to open the door for them.

"In you go" Said Donna

David stepped forward but was immediately pulled back by his brother. Jack did not look happy, and David would never disobey his brother when he pulled that face.

"You don't seriously think we're going to live with you" said Jack

"Well I don't expect you to live here for the rest of your lives, because if that's your plan then i think you should relocate" Donna headed for the open door of the limo and stood by it, she then waved of her driver for some privacy.

"What's wrong with where we live?" he asked clearly hurt by what she said

"It's cold, it's damp, it's dirty and wet. Plus, i bet you've been sharing that place with a few other insects and rodents. Need I go on" Jack remained silent "Listen 'Captain' " A hint of sarcasm to her voice "I can give you two a proper home, with warm beds, hot baths and food every night, something every child should have. Living here isn't going to do you two much good, sooner or later, you'll get hungry or sick or caught by the police and get separated. I'm willing to prevent that from happening"

Jack was so confused. He was more focused on the protection of himself and his brother, but being offered the chance of a better life could be good, unless she's lying. But even if she wasn't he was convinced that she would do the same to him as what his parents did. He wasn't allowing himself to love someone else only to lose them, that's why he needed to protect his brother and make the right decisions.

"Look, just stay for a few days and if you aren't happy then you can both leave. But at least think it through. Just think of your brother and the life that he deserves"

Jack looked down at David who looked back. They shared a silent moment with each other, Jack knew his brother wanted to go, and not allowing him would tear him apart. So Jack did the one thing he thought he would never do again. He put his trust in an adult "Fine, we'll go. But the first sign of bullshit, that your just a kidnapper or a psycho, then we leave got that?"

Donna nodded and crossed her heart before climbing into the limo followed by the boys. The limo drove away and headed for their destination.

* * *

David, like any other 12 year old, became overwhelmed by curiosity and roamed the length of the limo, flicked the tiny lights on and off, examined the wine and pushing all the buttons that controlled the window that separated the driver from the passengers. Donna giggled at him whilst Jack grew frustrated

"David stop that and get over here!"

David froze, the looked of a kicked puppy on his face, he climbed back over to Jack and sat down half-heartedly next to him. But it wasn't long before he became curious again and twisted round to look out the window. Jack allowed him as he was too preoccupied by keeping an eye on Donna.

"We don't even know your name"

"Sorry. My names Donna, Donna Noble. I'm a CEO of TARDIS industry, the toy company" she said

"Yeah I've heard of it, but TARDIS? That's a weird name" Said Jack who then grabbed David's shirt and pulled him down to sit properly. David protested but gave in when Jack threatened to tickle him.

"You see, my grandfather loved to make toys when he was alive. As i grew up with him he got me into making them and selling them in his shop that he owned. He had this saying, 'Toys Are Reflections of Dreams, Imagination and Spirit'. When i told it to my friend's daughter Susan, she came up with the name from his quote and it's stuck ever since"

"That's so cheesy" laughed Jack but David was entranced by her words

"Anyway, i loved helping my grandfather so much, that i wanted to carry on the business and make it grow and that's what I did. I now run the business along with my brother Harold, and it has made me a millionaire." Jack's eyes widened at her last remark "And now that you know my name, can you please tell me yours"

Jack stayed silent but received a nudge from his brother. David was giving him a look for him to tell her the truth. Jack sighed and gave in "My names Jack and this annoying little demon is David" To which David frowned "But what _i_ want to know is why you want _us_ to come live with you" asked Jack

"Well, i love kids, even though I'm not a mother, i want to be. I donate a lot of money to children's hospice and RSPCA. I figure since you don't want to live in a foster home i can speed the process along and... um..well, you know ..ah let you live with me instead" Donna had thrown the suggestion across, hoping to get a positive reaction, she had intended to say something different but decided to leave it for another day.

"How can we trust you, how do we know your not driving us to the police station right now?" At the mention of police David made a sound suggesting to Donna his fear of them. She realised if she wanted their trust she was going to have to find a good way to earn it.

"For now your just going to have to believe me when i say, trust me" she said

There was a silence for a while, no one spoke. David spent the rest of the drive squatting next to Jack. Whilst Donna decided to make a phone call to explain her absence from work. Jack kept a close eye on Donna and even the driver as they left the city and got closer to large estates and huge houses. The two brothers had never seen such houses built for the finest and the richest. David was already trying to guess which one Donna owned to herself, which then made him question whether she was married or not.

So David bent over and whispered the question to Jack who then sighed and repeated it to Donna "No I'm not married. I live alone, although i do have a housekeeper Mrs Hogget and a few maids, they help me around the house. You'll meet Mrs Hogget when we get home, she's a lovely lady she's like family, you'll love her and i bet she like you both as well" She answered before look at the younger of the two "David sweetheart, Can i ask why you don't talk? Are you just very shy?"

David's eyes widened as he looked to Jack for to answer which he did "He hasn't spoken to any else for six years, only to me" he answered

"Can I ask why?" said Donna

"I don't know why, he just chooses not to speak" replied Jack, bringing the conversation to an end.

Just then the limousine began to slow down and drove up to a large metal gate. The gate then began to slowly open up, allowing the limo to drive in and up a path way towards a large white house with countless windows. David and Jack where amazed at what they saw. The garden itself was vast and wildly decorated with tress and plants. The Limo arrived at the front of the house and it's passengers stepped out.

David and Jack took in their surroundings as much as they could. They both had to bend their heads right back to see the top of the large house, but only because they were so were steps leading up to a front porch before arriving at two white double doors with black knockers on the front. Before they could get to it, one of the doors opened up to reveal a small woman with Gray and white hair and a few wrinkles. However, her bright blue eyes and perfect teeth and smile instantly defined her as kind, warm and respectful.

"Hello Miss Noble, your back early"

"Yes, sorry about that Mrs Hogget, i meant to call" said Donna

"Perfectly all right dear. And who might these two young gentleman be?" she indicated to Jack and David, who again took the position behind his brother.

"This is Jack and his brother David, our new guests, please help me make them comfortable Mrs Hogget as they will be staying for a while"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please please review. :) P.S I imagine Mrs Hogget as the Actress Joan Plowright. She's seems to perfect and kind in her roles that i want her image for my story.**


	7. It's been a while

Inside, the house was amazing. The brightness and formality of it brought an instant smile to your face. Straight ahead was a large set of marble stairs which split left and right to separate corridors at the top. On the first floor their were balcony's allowing you to look down at the entrance their left and right were two wooden double doors and ahead of them, located beside the stair case were similar doors allowing access to the rest of the ground floor of the house. Portraits lined the walls, flowers hung from pillars and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, doing a perfect job of lighting up the hall.

Some of the maids had stopped what they were doing to gaze at the new comers but were quickly waved off by Mrs Hogget who then turned to the boys. "May I take your coats?" she asked politely

David stayed silent for obvious reason, but even if he did talk he wouldn't answer as he did not own a coat, however Jack did and had no intention of handing it over. He grabbed the lapels and held tight "No" hearing his own tone of voice he regretted it "No thank you" he repeated, but this time with more kindness to the woman who was just being polite.

Donna had left to make another phone call, leaving David and Jack with Mrs Hogget. She had immediately taken them up to their rooms after Donna's instructions to get them settled in, cleaned up and fed.

"Now as i understand, you two prefer to share a room. Which is quite all right, I know the perfect room for you both" said Mrs Hogget as she took out a key.

However, when Jack noticed this he halted "You plan on locking us in?" he questioned

"Why of course not dear. We just lock the rooms when they're not in use" She answered as she lead them through the carpeted corridors "You room is located at the back of the house so you will have a lovely view of the Garden"

David was too busy looking at ever inch and corner of the house. His amazement didn't go unnoticed as it made Mrs Hogget smile. They arrived at the bedroom which also had double doors "This is one of the larger bedrooms which i think will satisfy the both of you" She opened the doors and the scent of lavender met them all.

They walked in to see two larger double beds layered with deep red covers on opposite sides of the room. In-between them both was two sofas and a large fireplace. Windows lined the wall opposite the door that reached from ceiling to floor.

Mrs Hogget laughed as David ran in and jumped on top of one of the beds and giggled to himself. Jack smiled at his brother, glad he was happy with their new accommodations, and as long as David was happy, Jack was happy too.

"I see you two are happy with your room, i'll leave you to freshen up for supper. There is an en suite bathroom just to your left. Call me if you need anything" At that she left leaving the boys to take in their new room.

"This bed is so comfortable!" yelled David. It had been a while since he lay on some thing as comfortable as this.

"Yeah well don't get _too_ comfortable" said Jack as he walked to one of the windows and peered out. It did in fact have a nice view of the back garden which looked the size of a football pitch. Exaggeration implied.

David sat up and frowned "What why?"

"We still can't trust her Doc, I know she's putting a roof over our heads but for how long. For all we know she might just kick us back out onto the streets tomorrow" said Jack as he introduced himself to one of the sofas facing David

"You don't know that" Said David who was disappointed by Jack's remark. He was already enjoying himself so far, he didn't want it to end.

Jack sighed as his brother began to pout and lower his head. He decided it was best to drop the subject for now "Well while we're here, I suggest you get a nice long bath, because you reek so much i feel like my nose is going to fall off" David laughed as Jack slung an arm over his shoulder and led him into the en suite.

* * *

Donna rubbed her temples vigorously as she made her way through the house. That last phone call with her brother turned on a slight head ache. It was like his super power was to piss people off and give them migraines.

She turned a corner and found the boys room and entered. She found them both sitting on a bed having a conversation. Jack was dressed in just his trousers shirt and socks, whereas David was now wearing a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms provided by Mrs Hogget. However, she had no shoes or socks so he had to go barefoot for the time being. On the plus side they both looked cleaner and fresher than before.

"Do you like your room?" she asked as she approached the bed

David smiled and nodded. Jack gave a half smile "It's nice" he replied

"It's a bit dull and old fashioned but I bet a few posters, some new sheets and games will do nicely. Fit for two teenage boys"

Jack corrected her "Well I'm sixteen, David's only twelve"

"Wow, you both look older" She smirked at her mistake "Come to think of it, I'd like to get to know you two a bit better, since we're going to be living together" At this Jack decided to look the other way "Jack, we need to establish some trust here, or else this is going to be difficult. I've completely forgiven you for stealing my purse. So I'd like us to be friends, if that's okay with you"

Jack looked at her with worry in his eyes but remained silent. Donna understood he needed some time to come around and would gladly give it to him "Maybe some other day" she said and changed the subject "Well you two must be hungry. Suppers ready if you want to come down"

David's head shot up at the mention of food, remembering he still hadn't had any lunch and only a cup of coffee for breakfast.

"We're having pork with roast and mash potatoes. Chopped vegetables and Yorkshire puddings" David's mouth went dry and he was instantly craving the meal to be right in front of him. Jack didn't protest either as they were lead down to the dining room for the first proper meal they've had in years.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please review again and stay tuned :)**


	8. A weakness of stupidity

Over the next few days, Donna spent less time in work and more time with the boys. She knew Harold could hold down the fort until she got back. For now she was more focused on making the boys comfortable. She spent an entire day on her own, shopping for clothes, games and essentials, anything David and Jack might need during their stay.

David certainly felt some much need weight gaining. After all the meals he's been provided with so far, he couldn't complain. He was starting to love this new life of luxury but he couldn't help notice how Jack still felt on edge. He knew his brother enjoyed being treated so nicely but he just couldn't trust them until he was absolutely certain.

It confused David as to why he couldn't just accept their new lives and enjoy it. It's not like Jack preferred the streets. After their first meal they went back up to their room and got ready for bed. Jack didn't say a word as he climbed into his own bed and shut his eyes, leaving David standing in-between both beds, unsure of himself.

He'd never slept so far away from Jack, even if he was just across the room, it felt like a mile to him. So David quietly climbed in with Jack who didn't argue. They slept together that night and have been doing so for the past four days.

In those days they had ventured around the rest of the house. They found a library, a pool and a large kitchen found in most five star restaurants. A living area with huge plasma screen TV, they had already seen the dining room, so decided to take a trip into the garden. They found a large green house, another pool, a fountain, tuns of flower beds and potted plants and even a tire swing, it turns out the swing was put up by the previous owner and Donna never had any interest in taking it down.

Speaking of Donna who had now supplied the boys with a new wardrobe. David had taking a fancy to a pinstripe suit she bought for him. "I thought it might boost your confidence, especially when talking to people" she said "Any thoughts on that?" she questioned

But, David remained silent, to no ones surprise, but Donna was happy that he enjoyed the suit. She wasn't sure about the Converse, but who knows, she might get use to them.

* * *

On a hot day Donna had suggested to have lunch outside in the garden. Donna wore a long dress with a straw hat and sunglasses, were as the boys just wore their favourite clothing only without the coat and jacket. They sat at a small round table surrounded by a selection of tiny finger foods prepared by the maids. David had tucked in to a sandwich whilst Donna opened a conversation which Jack had been dreading for.

"I want to take this time to get to know you two better. I feel like we aren't getting anywhere unless you tell me more about yourselves" she said as she took a sip of her lemonade

"What's there to know?" Said Jack who just lay back on his seat and crossed his arms

Donna didn't want to rush in on things but she had to know eventually "How did your parents die?" she asked

Jack showed no emotion as he answered quickly "A house fire"

"I'm sorry" Spoke Donna "How did you two survive then?"

"We were at the beach. It wasn't far from our house" he said as he picked up a cocktail sausage and nibbled on it. "We ran away from our foster home and have been on the streets ever since" Jack never looked at Donna as he answered her, partly because he didn't want to be talking about his past in the first place.

"I see" Said Donna. She looked over at David who was also nibbling at his food. She decided to change the topic to something less personal "Well what are your favourite games? I hear a lot of boys are into that Grand theft auto or Call of duty"

David could only frown, confused as to what she was babbling about. Jack sighed and sat up straight and looked at her for the first time in a while "We've been living on the street for the past six years, don't you listen? We've never heard of those stupid games never mind played them!"

Donna was taken back by Jack's outburst, David stared at him not knowing what to say even if he could say it. "God! It's like every adult on this stupid planet is an idiot!" jack stood up abruptly and stormed off toward the house, leaving Donna stunned to silence. She knew Jack had upset David as he looked close to crying.

She sighed and placed a hand on his "Hey, don't be afraid to shed a few tears David, it what makes us human. And i'm sure what to do right now, but i'm sure your clever enough to sort this out huh"

David sniffed and wiped away a few unshed tears before smiling and leaving the table to find Jack.

Jack was in their bedroom pacing up and down. His frustration getting the better of him. He already felt guilty for storming off like that but he couldn't help it. When David entered his anger left him and was replaced by regret.

"Hey cap" said David

"Hi Doc" he replied "I'm sorry about that, i know you wanted to have a nice lunch. I just feel like everything is going so fast. Donna keeps asking to get to know us and yet we hardly know her. I mean we only met her four days ago and she's practically declaring that we live here. Don't get me wrong, It's a nice place but I'm just not sure if we should stay"

David hung his head "I don't want to go back on the street" he whispered. Making Jack sigh and flop down on one of the sofas. He rubbed his hands up and down his face wishing he could just have some sign to point him in the right direction, him and his brother. David sat down on the opposite sofa and fiddled with his hands. "Why are you so angry Jack. Why do you think all adults are stupid?" he asked, his voice as innocent as a flower

Jack lay back and shut his eyes to think for a moment, he figured that this was the best time to tell him. "I'm not angry per say, and i don't think all adults are stupid. Just...them"

"Who?" asked David

"Mum and Dad" A silence followed his answer before David spoke up again

"What, why do you think mum and dad are stupid? It's stupid to think that Jack-"

"It's not" he interrupted "It was their stupidity that got them killed!" David gasped at Jack's remark but said nothing, allowing him to continue. "They got drunk. bear after bear, they drank all their troubles away. But when they get drunk, they get honest. So they started to argue and fight. That's when I decided to take you to the beach because you always cried when they fought. Mum always began smoking when she got frustrated. She was too drunk to notice that she hadn't put out one of the cigarettes properly, and that's how it started. Too drunk to wake up and too stupid to survive. They left us on our own because they thought that alcohol could solve all their problems" Jack wiped away tears that he hadn't realised were flowing own his cheeks "That's why I find it so hard to trust people Doc, I'm afraid that they're just going to throw it all back in my face and leave me on my own again"

David stood up, Jack looked at him and saw he was about to burst with tears "You have me" That was all he said before he ran out of the room crying.

* * *

**Please please review, they help a lot. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more :) **


	9. Still water

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Donna had requested for the lunch table to be cleared whilst she made her way indoors to find Jack and David. Once inside she removed her hat and sunglasses as she entered the cool air of her home.

Making her way down the hallway she entered the entrance hall upon hearing footsteps storming down the stair case. She made her way to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see David in tears. His eyes were red and blotchy, his cheeks wet and stained, he hadn't realised that Donna was standing at the bottom waiting for him.

When he made it to the bottom he would have fully collided with her, only she had been prepared and grabbed hold of his arms before they made impact.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? What's the matter?" She asked calmly

However, David didn't want to have any of it, he just wanted to be alone. So he struggled against Donna's hold on him but only managed to get one arm free.

"David it's okay" She assured him as he continued to struggle "Calm down sweetheart, I only want to talk" But he didn't want to chat, even though it would only be a one sided conversation, he just wished to run and hide somewhere to think and have a good cry.

So David gave one final tug, freeing himself from Donna's grasp and ran down the right corridor and through the doors, disappearing from her sight. But before she had a chance to go after him, the doorbell rang. Giving David his space, she headed for the door to answer it.

* * *

David wasn't certain about where he was going, he just wanted to get as far away from his everyone as possible. He ran round corners and down corridors before finding himself at the entrance to the indoor pool.

Thinking of no place better, he walked in unannounced and perched himself at the side of the pool. The smell of chlorine attacked his nose and the air was damp but he didn't mind. The pool itself was rather large, around the size of a tennis court.

Several lounge chairs were spread out around the room, including some life rings. David played with the water with his hand, fondly fascinated by the flowing reflection on the ceiling.

The quiet air surrounded him and enveloped him softly. He enjoyed it as he just wanted some time to think. Jack's revelation of how their parents died came as a shock. He knew that it was a house fire, he just never found out the cause of it. Hearing Jack's outburst about their mother and father had hurt him deeply. He never knew how Jack thought about them, and it was clear that he has never forgave them for leaving them on their own.

He knew in the back of his mind that the reason he was still alive was because of Jack. Even on the night of the fire he looked out for him and got him out of the house before things got worse. He looked up to his brother, but it was just common for siblings to fight on occasion.

He loved Jack but he was so worried that Jack wasn't happy with the idea of living here and accepting Donna as a friend, maybe even more. He didn't want to leave, he loved the idea of a having a bed and cooked food, warmth and comfort and the freedom to run around without being chased by police. He just prayed that Jack would come around and see what he sees. A new life for them both.

David wiped away his damp tears and cleaned his face, just as a voice appeared behind him, almost making him fall into the pool. "Penny for your thoughts deary?"

David was surprised as it wasn't Jack nor Donna, but instead the voice belonged to Mrs Hogget. She came up behind him, pulled up one of the loungers and sat on the end.

"Here you are sweety, dry those tears" She said before handing him a soft tissue, which he gradually accepted. There was a moment of silence before David realised that Mrs Hogget was staring at him, but with a soft smile on her cheeks. He raised his eyebrows at her, questioning her presence.

"You remind me of my son" she stated, her voice so soft and gentle. A soft ping radiated through David's body. He could only turn his head away and stare at the still water. She continued "He was shy and timid. He liked to keep to himself but he was bright and had a huge heart. He loved to play games and run around" David listened intently as she describe her son "He made me laugh. And gave the warmest hugs. Not one day went by that he didn't tell me he loved me and I told him back"

David had turned himself around to face the old lady. He looked up into her eyes as she looked back, pouring out her story to him "One day, he'd spent the entire day playing in the garden. On the swings and with his toys, oh the scrapes on his knees" She laughed "It was getting dark, and I'd went outside and told him to come in. The face he gave me was priceless. Five minutes he asked, just five more minutes. I just couldn't say no.

He played on whilst I went back inside. And that's when I heard the screeching. It was so loud I though my ears would burst. I ran out into the garden and saw a car on the road, it was sitting at an odd angle. The Driver. Was drunk. And i ran out onto the path and saw him, lying on the ground, as still as water. He had ran out onto the road, unaware of what was coming" A few tears began to roll down Mrs Hogget's cheek

"I brought him back into the house and lay him on the couch. He died, right there in front of me. Gone from my world. He was ten years old, too young, much too young. To this day i can still hear his giggling and i would smile to myself"

David sniffed as the story came to an end. When he saw Mrs Hogget's tears he kindly handed back the tissue she gave him. She thanked him before drying her own eyes. Her tale had touched him in so many ways that he couldn't contain his own tears.

"My point being" She said "Never fight with the ones you love, because you never knew when they might be taken from you. Treasure them and keep them close no matter what"

She smiled down at David who didn't know how to respond. He knew she was right, that no matter how much they fought he still loved his brother. David manoeuvred himself onto his knees and leaned across, pulling Mrs Hogget into a hug. The only way he knew to show his thanks,

"Your welcome deary" They pulled out of the hug and shared a moment "I suggest you give the same to Jack, he'll need it more than I" she explained. David nodded before giving her another hug and running off to find his brother.

When David found his way back to the entrance hall, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find Donna and Jack and one other man. He was wearing a suit and had short brown hair. Donna smiled as he entered and ushered him over.

"David, I'd like you to meet my brother Harold"

* * *

**Hehe. I hope you all like this update, please review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned for Harold Saxon! :)**


	10. Mr Money

It had been a little over an hour since Donna's brother Harold had arrived. After the meet and greet they all ventured into the front room were tea and biscuits had been provided.

Both Jack and David knew that Donna and Harold didn't exactly get on as siblings. From what Donna had told them, they had bickered a lot as children which affected they're relationship growing up. The only time they can seem fit to work together is in fact at work.

Even though Harold wasn't too pleased about having to share the business, it was the money that kept him interested. Where as Donna was interested in making and selling toys for children. It made her happy to see their smiles and it made him happy to see their parents handing over more and more money.

David and Jack sat in silence as Donna and Harold talked to one another. However, David couldn't help but notice the odd looks that Harold would continuously throw at the boys. It made him quite uncomfortable. Jack hadn't noticed and was just plain bored all together.

Both boys were too distracted in their own minds that they hadn't realised that the adults were in fact talking about them.

"So they stole your purse, ran off with it, you got it back and...invited them into your home" said Harold. Summing up Donna's story.

"Yes I did" Replied Donna after taking a sip of her tea, before sitting back into her polite posture of the couch, not that anyone would mind as to how she sat. Harold had opted to making himself rather comfortable, resting an arm on the top of the soda, holding his drink with the other. He slouched back against the cushion with his legs crossed over.

"Are you mad, you don't even know them. They're probably robbing you right now, heck they have been living on the streets for God knows how long" Jack and David finally came to attention of their conversation and were now listening in.

"Exactly Harold, if you'd have seen how they were living you would understand. They needed a home and my house is big enough for all of parliament to live in. I wasn't just going to leave them there" said Donna

"That's what your suppose to do, Or at least ring the police and they'll be put in a home, that way they'll have somewhere to live, and you won't have two brats living with you. Everyone wins" Spoke Harold before taking a gulp out of his scotch.

That's when Jack leaned forward and spoke up "We're not brats and we won't be put in a home. At least get to know people before you start evaluating them"

That caught Harold's attention, the man sat up straight trying to intimidate Jack. He leaned forward with his arms resting on his upper legs and clasped his hands together. "Listen you little punk. You speak to me like that again and I'll throttle you with a belt, you understand. I don't care that my perfect little sister is taking care of you, as long as i'm in the room you best behave and learn some manners. Boys who think they can speak up without permission deserve a good beating. Maybe you good learn from your brother, he hasn't said a word, just how I like it"

Jack's eyes widened at the man's threat and he won't be having any of it, but before he could get a word out, Donna interrupted "Harold! They're won't be any beatings in this house, not as long as i'm here. The boys are in my care and they're the most mannerly children I've met" She exaggerated "Now before I blow my top might i ask why you are here?"

Harold sighed and diverted his eyes away from Jack. Jack and David shared looks, both worried, not liking this man's presence. "Well firstly I wanted to know the real reason as to why you haven't been showing up to work. When you rang and said you took in two kids off the streets and are letting them live with you was just an excuse to my ears. But now i know that it's actually true. And is probably the craziest thing you've done in your life" he noted, carrying on "I also came to ask for a favour"

"Oh really and what's that?" asked Donna

"I need a place to stay" he asked plainly, finishing off his scotch before pouring himself some more

"What why?" Donna replied curiously

"Me and Lucy got a divorce and the bitch got the house" he replied. His tone rising after the comment on his ex-wife.

"Oh my God, Harold what happened" A shocked Donna exclaimed "And what do you mean got a divorce? It's already happened. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did. Anyway, she was convinced i cheated on her and filed for the divorce. She got everything including the house and the car. So i need a place to stay for a while until i get everything sorted. I don't want to buy a new house until I get my money straight. You know how i like to organise my green before i go spending it. It's what makes me the Money Master, The Master of money" He chuckled "Heck I'm the Master of everything"

Ignoring his last retort Donna moaned "For God sake Harold you never tell me anything" Donna sighed "But yeah of course you can stay, stay as long as you like" Although Donna had multiple negative feelings towards her brother, she wouldn't deny him when he asked for help

David and Jack however, were not too happy about this at all. They had already received a bad impression from Harold and his threats put them off him all together. The thought of having to live with him made David uneasy. He would probably have to keep a close eye on him just in case.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. It was only reasonable that I made the Master bad in this story. You all should understand. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please please review :) Lots more to come, stay tuned**


	11. This means war

"What!" yelled Jack

"I was going to tell you at lunch but then you stormed off and then Harold arrived, so I had to leave it until later. But this is good news" said Donna

Jack paced the bedroom up and down whilst David just stared off into the distance "In what century is this good news?"

"Well obviously not the good news that your were expecting, but you do realise that this is something that the both of you need" Donna explained as she sat at the bottom of David's bed.

"You can't force us to go!" exclaimed Jack

"I can't but the law can. Once people start to realise that you two are living here, i might get people to my door asking about you. Plus this is a great opportunity to make new friends"

Jack stopped pacing and looked directly at Donna "No no no, this is an opportunity to get bullied and picked on, its an opportunity for people to find out about our past. This isn't a party you're sending us to, it's school!"

"How else do you expect to get your education, both of you didn't get to finish school, David barely even started before your parents.." Donna paced herself after seeing Jacks glare "..passed on. He's only had two years of proper education. He's twelve years old, he needs to go to school and so do you"

"A lot of kids finished school when they're sixteen and David's pretty smart even without his education. Heck he's smarter than me"

Donna looked over her shoulder toward David who sat crossed legged at the top of his bed. He nodded, agreeing with Jack over his higher intelligence. It was true that he had taught himself how to read and write, how to count and how to tell time. Jack offered his help but he proved to be quite happy on his own.

Donna sighed and turned back to Jack. "Look, I don't want to force you into doing something that you don't want to do, but i believe that this will benefit for your future, for both your futures. What exactly do you plan to do when your older Jack? You can't steal from people all your life, it's not a career"

"I'll think of something" Jack exclaimed

"And school can help you with that too. It will put on a path towards your life goal, help you gain experience, skills and the qualifications that you need in the future, for both your futures. Just think about it okay" Donna stood up and left the room, leaving the boys to discuss their possible future education.

"Jack I think i would be fun to go to school, I've always wanted to go" said David as he manoeuvred himself on the bed, now sitting up on his knees.

"That's because you don't remember what it was like, no kid likes school, not ever. Yeah it might be fun at first but then you meet the jerks and the bullies. Getting up early, sitting for six hours listening to dull teachers giving you lectures. It bullshit"

David stayed silent for a while before replying "I don't want to pick people's pocket for the rest of my life Jack" He admitted under his breath "I want to go to school, i want to a have a future. A good one too and maybe going to school can give me that, you too if you'll just allow it"

Jack said nothing, he was too deep in thought to reply to his brother. Instead he headed over to his bed and dived onto his pillows, burying his face underneath them. David watched him, a tired smile curled on his lips. Many a time he would be fascinated by his older brother, but at the same time he couldn't help but get a tinge of annoyance at his teenage emotions.

David clambered off of his bed and headed towards Jack. Instead off towering over him and trying to convince him to go back to school, David climbed on top off Jack's bed and lay down beside him. Jack, with his head still buried underneath the pillows, said nothing.

So David lay down and stared up at the ceiling, recalling precious memories he shared with Jack. "Do you remember the stories we read as kids, of the travellers. The adventurers who ruled the universe. The Captain and The Doctor, next stop everywhere. When we were younger we would dream of becoming them, I was the Doctor and you were the Captain"

"We would run around and pretend to be in our spaceship, battling monsters and outer space aliens. Saving the world from evil, heroes of the galaxy" David stopped for a breath, holding that memory close to his heart "You were more fun back then"

Outraged Jack sat up straight, pillow in hand and smack the side of David's head, sending him almost sprawling onto the floor. "You take that back!" he exclaimed

David grabbed another pillow "Never!" sounding like a pirate unwilling to give up his treasure. David launched his pillow at Jack and hit him square in the chest. Once he realised this act held deadly consequences, especially after seeing the look Jack's face, he bolted to the other side of the room, were his own bed sat locked and loaded with pillows. Ready to bear arms for the war that was to come between two brothers.

* * *

An hour had passed before Donna decided to head back up to the boy's room. But after hearing what seemed like a battle going on on the other side of the door. Donna retreated until another time. Another half an hour had passed before the loud racket from upstairs had ceased, giving Donna a chance to finish their talk.

Upon entering she was stunned to see pillows left right and centre. Both beds a mess, one of the curtains on the windows had fallen down, coal from the fire-place had been spewed out on the floor. Both sofas had been flipped over and used as trenches and feathers from the destroyed pillows were still floating down and landing all over the bedroom.

David and Jack lay spread eagle on the floor in front of her, breathing heavily and still baring some giggles. Donna couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. David still clutching a pillow in his hand in case of a last sneak attack. Jack only managing to lift himself up onto his elbows.

"We have come to an agreement. After making peace we have decided that we shall return to school, on the terms that we take the limo" announced Jack before falling back down on the floor, exhausted and beaten.

* * *

**There we go, something to look forward too as the boys go back to school. But will it all be good? Stay tuned and Please Review :)**


	12. Education Education Education

It had been a week since Donna had announced that the boys were going back to school. Once they had agreed she set out to enrol them into the nearest school, which they would start attending the week after. She then took them out to buy them their uniforms and school bags. The uniform was quite posh but simple. Grey trousers with a white shirt, maroon jumper and maroon blazer.

Jack hated every bit of it. Being forced to ware a uniform was what he most hated about school. He couldn't help but remember a ten year old Jack thinking the same thing everyday he attended primary school. However, now that they were older they were attending secondary school. unfortunately for Jack who was supposed to be doing his GCSE's was refused entry into his year and was told to enrol three years below to catch up. He wasn't too pleased about that and took it out on his bedroom wall.

David however, was accepted into his year which was just one below Jack's. Trying on his uniform and picking out a schoolbag had only made him more excited. He couldn't wait to start as he could hardly remember what school was like as he was only six when he had stopped going. He could remember his teacher being a woman. She wasn't strict and was quite tall. He could remember playing in the school yard and running in when the bell rang.

He could also remember playing with a boy named Chris. They must have been close friends as he was the only other child he could remember being with.

Donna had told him that this school would be much different from the one he use to attend, as it was secondary school and full of older kids and teenagers. The things he would be learning would be much more difficult than primary school level, so as a just in case, Donna had also purchased him some English and maths books for him to look over after school.

It was the night before their first day and they had all sat down for dinner. For some reason Jack was only picking at his food and just pushing it around his plate. It was then that he suddenly leapt out of his chair and bolted out of the room, leaving Donna and David stunned at his sudden exit. Not seconds later did they hear gagging coming from the downstairs loo. Donna ran to him and found him hunched over the toilet throwing up.

The next day Jack refused to get out of bed, claiming about a sore stomach. Donna had fetched him a glass of water and told him to stay in bed. "I'll go let Mrs Hogget know that you won't be going to school, she'll have to look after you today as me and Harold are going to work. David, be ready in ten minutes for the limo to arrive" Donna left leaving David to have a word with Jack

"Your such a faker!"

Jack pushed himself up on his bed and looked a David with such a glint in his eyes "So, your such a geek. That's life for ya little bro, get use to it. You'd be surprised what some moaning and a little throw up can do for you"

David sat the end of his bed as he began to tie his shoes "Why don't you want to go to school so badly?" he asked

"Your learn soon enough. In time you'll be begging to get sick too. The pain off having to get up for school is just sickening on its own"

"Whatever. You'll have to go in some time whether you like it or not" With that David threw on his blazer and picked up his bag, adjusting it to his shoulders before saying goodbye to his brother.

He found Harold and Donna in the front hall waiting for him. As he descended down the large staircase the more he could make out what they were discussing.

"Why aren't you sending them to a private school, better education and a lot of your money's worth" Argued Harold

"They haven't been to school in six years. I'm not just going to throw them into something like that. Besides, they didn't want to go to a private school, said it was too posh" she giggled

"Sounds to me like these boys are running the house. You need to start controlling them better or else you'll be coming home to a ransacked mansion with all your valuables stolen" said Harold

Donna scoffed and puffed out her cheeks "Honestly Harold, stop criticizing them, they are just kids. They are not thieves!"

"Whatever you say, just don't come to me when your stuff gets stolen" he said

Before Donna could reply she noticed David coming up towards them and instantly smiled "Well don't you look smart" David blushed and a smile began to creep on his face "Are you ready to go?"

David nodded eagerly and was about to head for the door until Harold interrupted "I've meant to ask. What's the deal with this one?" he asked loud enough for David to hear.

But Donna didn't want to talk about it whilst he was in the room. She would rather leave it until they got to work but Harold pushed on. "What's the matter boy? Cat got your tongue?" He glared down at David causing him to feel awkward and on the spot.

This man intimidated him and he hated it. He wanted to tell him off right there and then but he just couldn't pluck up the courage.

"Leave him alone Harold, we're going to be late" Donna guided David out to the limo and they both hopped in followed by Harold who opted to sit opposite David. David forced himself to look in any direction other than Harold's, only because he knew he was looking at him.

They had dropped David off first before going to work. Donna brought him in and went straight to reception. They were then taken to the principles office were Donna explained about David and Jack's background, she also had to warn him about David's refusal to speak. The principal didn't mind and had passed it off as a simple pre-teen rebellion. All this time David had sat outside of the office, taking in his surroundings.

The building it self was huge, kids his age and older scuttled about and went on their way to class. Teachers also passed him holding books and cups of coffee. Some choose to ignore him whilst others gave him a nod and a smile. He felt welcome.

When Donna had finished with the principal David was taken to class. Leaving Donna to watch him walk down the hall, she couldn't help but say goodbye and shout down some tips before he turned around the corner. She was nervous for him but felt glad about the good deed she was doing.

"Class we have a new student today, his name is David Tennaman and I want you all to make him feel welcome and comfortable"

* * *

Jack had gotten bored with staying in bed and wanted some food. So whilst Mrs Hogget had gone out he went downstairs and grabbed some food and magazines to read.

He was pretty sure he could keep up the sick routine for an extra day or so, but he knew sooner or later he would have to go in. He could always bunk off. Not having to attend school at all felt good and that was his plan. Just as he was about to make his way back up stairs the front door opened and Jack panicked.

However, he had nothing to worry about as it was only David. Jack relaxed and sighed in relief "Hey little bro, Is it three O'clock already?"

David didn't answer as he faced away from Jack to shut the door "So how was your first day at school?"

That was when David turned around and Jack saw the bloody nose and dirt all over his uniform and the side of his face. Jack glared down at David and spoke loud and clear "Who did it?"

* * *

**That's all for this update. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	13. Cool

Jack had taken David up to their room and ordered him to take off his new uniform as it was covered in dirt and mud. David removed his clothes and put on his pyjamas since he figured he won't be going out anywhere. Jack then led him into their en suite before proceeding to clean up his brothers face.

"From the beginning, what happened?" said Jack

David tried to ignore the force Jack was using to remove the mud from his face, but he figured it was only because it had already dried in and there was so much. "Well at first everything was fine. I have some really great teachers and i'm really looking forward to my next science class. It wasn't until after school that it happened"

"Yeah science geek, that's what I want to know!" intruded Jack still violently scrubbing at his brother's face.

"I was getting to that part. And will you go easy on my face, before you know it, there will just a skull" Jack received a look telling him to get on with it and he did. But he didn't look forward to it "So when i walked out of school..."

David noticed that the limo had not yet arrived to pick him up. Not caring he sat himself down on a bench just outside the school gates and waited. Before he knew it, everyone had went home or had been picked up by their parents and he was the only one there. Well not the only one. Two boys began to approach David from behind. They were taller and their uniforms weren't in best shape. One of them shoved David off of the bench. David was able to catch himself before landing on the ground. He spun around to find two older boys laughing at him

"Hey new kid, where's you mum, did she forget about you?" the boy with blonde hair retorted before laughing to his friend. The other boy was around the same height as David but looked older than he should be and had some muscle on him for a fourteen year old.

"What's the matter? Don't cry, she'll come...eventually ha" he laughed. David was already hurting, he wasn't sure if these boy even knew his background or if they did and were making fun of him for it. He was just trying to hold back his tears.

The two boys circled round the bench and snatched his new school bag from him. Emptying its contents to the ground and throwing the bag away. "What's wrong new boy, don't speak huh?" The blonde haired boy then proceeded to push David into the other boy who then pushed him back. The boys continued this for a while until out of no where the older looking boy punched David in the face, causing him to fall to his knees.

David held his hands up to his nose were blood was beginning to seep out. The boy who punched him then spoke up "I betcha i know why he isn't talking"

"Why" Asked the other boy

"He's probably Gay. Let's do a test. Hey new kid. If you don't say something in the next five seconds, then that means your gay" Both boys counted up to five leaving David hating himself for the place that he was in. He just wanted to run off and to be left alone. But he had no idea how to get back to Donna's house, and there was no knowing if the boys would catch him or not, even if they did he would be in trouble, he figured he should just ride it out and maybe they'll just leave him alone.

"5 ha told you he was gay! You hear that new kid. You're a little faggot boy. You like dicks huh, you probably like to suck them too"

"That's disgusting, you're a freak new kid. Freaks belong in the mud" Before he knew it David was being dragged along the ground towards a large patch of dirt. He struggled against their hold and tried to pry himself free but it was no use. The boys slammed his face down into the dirt and threw it all over his clothes. The smell of the muck penetrated his nose and he fought the urge not to be sick.

The hand that was holding him down lifted off him allowing him to get up. David pushed himself up onto his knees in time to see the boys running off. The blonde however, turned back and shouted to him "See ya tomorrow freak!"

"And then they ran off"

"See what did I tell you about school. Nothing but bullies and a waste of time!"

"But Jack.."

Jack interrupted "I don't gave a damn if you liked it, you won't after the next time those boys get to you. And when they do you better run"

"Jack..."

"Because I hate to break it to you David, but you can't fight, and even if you could you wouldn't do it, i don't know why, that's just you. So i guess I'm just gonna have to go in tomorrow and show those kids who's boss, no one messes with my brother and gets away with it"

"Thanks Jack but you didn't let me finish"

"What! Did they do something else?" said Jack as he finished off cleaning David's face.

"No"

"Then what?" he asked

"I made a new friend" said David a smile on his face

Jack was surprised and sat up straight "Oh really? who?"

David sniff running the back of his hand along his eyes to wipe away his fallen tears. Pulling himself out of the dirt he tried his best to get it off of his uniform but it was no good. He then retrieved his school bag and sat down on the ground to picked up all his belongs now scattered all over the place.

He was then surprised to see two feet appear in front of him, at first he panicked thinking that the two boys had came back, until the owner of the feet bent down and began to help pick up his books

"Hey, I'm sorry about what Rod and Mark did to you, they're real bullies. It's best just to avoid them and then you'll be fine"

The boy who had appeared was very kind. He had a flop of brown hair and a warm smile on his cheeks. He continued to help David with his books before giving him a hand to stand up.

"You're the new kid David right? We're in the same class, I would have introduced my self to you during class but you seemed really into all the lessons"

David nodded before looking up to see Donna's limo arriving to pick him up. The smaller boy spotted the limo and gasped "Wow is that your's, I love limos, limos are cool"

Again David said nothing making the boy frown "You don't talk much do you" David shook his head but the boy shrugged "A well, I guess that's fine. You could use a friend though, I'm offering" The boy held out his hand which David immediately accepted

"Cool. My names Matt by the way, Matt Smith. I guess I'll see you tomorrow David, cool ride by the way"

* * *

**Tell me what you think i love all the reviews so far but i want more! Stay tuned :)**


	14. Respect to who

"Boys! Dinner!"

It had become a routine for Mrs Hogget to yell from the bottom of the stairway, to the boys in their room. It surprised her that they could in fact hear her every time, proof being that a second would pass after her announcement, she would hear two sets of feet running through the corridors and eventually down the stairs to were their food would wait.

Jack and David stumbled over one another trying to get the dinner table first. Before being called Jack had gotten rid of any evidence of David's unfortunate meet after school. Before Mrs Hogget had gotten back from her shopping trip, Jack snuck David's uniform into the wash to be cleaned. He then cleaned his school bag by hand whilst David took a shower, removing all the dirt still in his hair.

Jack had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened, he also promised to attend school with him the next day, just to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Upon entering the dining room, both boys stopped in silence as they were surprised to see who was sitting at the head of the table. Harold had already made himself comfortable reading a paper as he prepared himself for his meal. When he finally noticed David and Jack staring at him he scoffed, his voice carrying authority in its mist "Did you know it's rude to stare?"

Snapping both boys out of their stare, they finally took a seat at either side of Harold. The food had not been served yet, so silence began before anyone spoke up.

"Where's Donna?" asked Jack

Harold looked at Jack through his eyebrows, before returning to his newspaper "She's still at work, she won't be joining us as she is much too busy and hasn't got the time to look after two little ra...boys" Harold corrected himself before he spoke out what he truly thought.

Jack didn't say anything else and instead drew his attention to their food now making its way towards them with he help of Mrs Hogget. Once their food was plated and everyone was satisfied they tucked in. Just as Mrs Hogget had finished plating David's food and turned to leave, David grabbed her arm and kicked out a chair. Mrs Hogget could read his face to a Tee.

"I'm sorry Darling, but me and the other staff eat our meals in the kitchen" David's face fell as he watched her retreat back to the kitchen to enjoy her own dinner.

"Just were they belong" commented Harold

Jack frowned "Hey, she's a person. What's wrong with her sitting here?"

"She's a maid, an old crone. Staffs don't eat with their Masters" said Harold as he tucked in to his beef

Jack had no interest in his food as he felt better to defend Mrs Hogget. However, David just wanted to leave and eat his food somewhere else. He had grown use to Jack rebelling and arguments, but when it was towards someone who scared him, it quite literally put him on edge.

"What do think this is the 1920's!" exclaimed Jack

That's when Harold dropped his fork, leaving his sharp knife in the other and allowing his free hand the point directly at Jack, placing him in an inferior position "Listen you little brat, what I say goes and if I don't want pathetic staff sitting at the same table as me then so be it. If you have an objection to it then be my guest and move back to the stink pit where my perfect sister found you"

Jack said nothing and instead slammed his hands on the table and pushed himself out, allowing himself to stand up and storm off to his room. The entire time David watched confused as his brother left him alone. Well not completely alone. David looked round to Harold who had continued on with his meal. However, after one bite he glared up at David who just so happened to be staring at him with a tinge of fear in his eyes.

Harold looked David up and down before finally standing up and leaning over the table towards David. He leaned in as close as possible putting David in a very uncomfortable spot.

"I need to be shown respect around here" Harold spoke low and slow "And if your two-headed brother isn't going to, then i expect you to fill his place understand?" David had obliged to look down at the table of food instead of the man who was now lecturing him in his ear. David nodded to show his understanding

"Good, shy people often turn out to be the intelligent ones. Lets just hope you're smart enough to listen to me, because I will not have back talk and disobedient children surrounding me. You got that boy?"

Again David nodded, his breath had already quickened and his heart was almost in his throat. When Harold eventually sat back down to continue his meal, Jack appeared once more "David, c'mon!"

David didn't wait a second more before leaving his seat and running to his brother. He didn't fancy staying another minute alone with that man.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update, i was too preoccupied with work and the hot weather! please review and stay tuned! :)**


	15. Detention or Suspension?

David and Matt sat together at lunch enjoying one another's company. Matt had already taken in that David doesn't do much talking, so he talked for the both of them.

David smiled as he tucked into to one of his sandwiches

"My mum's sort of modelling at the moment and my dad is a nurse. They're really protective of me, it gets annoying at times but I'm use to it" Laughed Matt

David finished off his lunch with Matt before both boys found a football and went out to the courtyard to play. Matt had to teach a few things to David who was unfamiliar with a few of the games, soon they were playing happily together.

"So what's it like to be adopted?" asking Matt almost causing David to drop the ball. He frowned and shook his head at Matt

"What's wrong, aren't you adopted?" he asked. David shook his head again "Oh, I just thought you know. So what did she just sort of take you in? You and your brother? David nodded and looked down at the ball in his hands.

"Okay? So she's not your Mum then?" David shook his head once more "Well where is your mum?" David gave Matt a serious look. An 'I don't want to talk about it' look. Matt nodded getting the message. It was clear that David was getting rather upset with all of his questions and that they should just leave it at that. The boys resumed to their game. But soon all was disrupted when David felt a sudden force on his back, before he knew it he was on the ground, the sounds of laughter behind him.

He maneuvered himself to get a look at whomever pushed him down. Towering over him were the school bullies Rod and Mark.

"Hey new kid. Nice ball, can we play?" asked Rod the taller of the two.

David watched from the ground as Rod picked up the ball and studied it. "Hmm cool, let's test it out" Suddenly with sheer force, Rod lifted the ball above his head and brought it back down onto David's face. The ball bounced of his face and rolled away leaving David rolling on the ground holding his nose.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Matt who attempted to help David up but was quickly shoved away by Mark

"Stay out of this Smith!" the older boy commented

"He didn't do any thing to you" said Matt, finding his courage from nowhere. He would usually try to avoid these boys but now he's standing up to them.

"We're just giving him a proper welcome, remember we did the same with you" Said Mark as a began to give Matt a hard nugey to his head.

"Stop it!" he yelled from his head lock

"Or what! Huh smithy boy, what you going to do about it?" Mark gripped Matt's hair and pulled him to the ground before kicking him in the stomach. Matt Groaned, curling in on himself. He managed to look up to see Rod on top of David.

Rod had grabbed a handful of dirt and was now forcing David to eat it. David choked and protested as the dirt was being forced down his throat.

Matt looked up in time to see Mark swing his leg down for another blow he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain, but it never came. Matt opened his eyes to see Mark on the ground with another boy on top of him, he looked much older but he was certainly on their side.

By now a large group of kids had gathered round to see the fighting. Some were cheering them on, none daring to break it up. Matt struggled to pull himself up as mark was having multiple fists attack his face.

Matt made his way over to David, he ran with all his might and tackled Rod from him. David rolled over onto his side and began to cough up the dirt. He looked up to see Rod and Matt wrestling one another and Mark being beat up by Jack. David gasped at the strength off Jack's punches.

When finished Jack stood up from his work and made his way over to Matt and Rod. Pulling Rod away from the smaller boy he then began to give the same message to Rod as he did to Mark. Matt ran to David who helped him sit up, he was still struggling to cough up the remanents of the dirt. The sounds of children chanting 'Fight' hit his ears before he saw a gap appear in the crowd and two men appearing to break up the fight. One rushed to Mark whilst the other pulled Jack away from Rod.

They were in serious trouble now.

* * *

David sat outside of the principal's office holding a blood soaked napkin to his nose. He had recently being crying due to the events that had unfolded not an hour before. Rod and Mark both had their parents brought in and were sent home with a three-day suspension. Matt's parents also came when David was in the nurses' room.

Matt and his parents had talked with the principals to give his side of the story. When they were done, Matt went back to the nurse when his stomach began to hurt him again.

David had been inside but was sent out since he wouldn't say a word. So Jack was now taking his turn with the principal to give his story. The school day was over but they couldn't leave until Donna arrived, but she was running late.

David breathed in hiccups as he grew anxious for Donna's arrival. He hoped Harold wouldn't show up, that would be a disaster. He'd probably faint on the spot.

He tried to listen in on the conversation happening just behind the door next to him. All he could hear was mumbles, but he could tell that Jack wasn't going down without an argument, it was clear he didn't expect to end up in the principal's office this quickly.

David wiped his nose clean but it hurt with every movement, that ball wasn't exactly a blow up. That was when he heard high heels coming down the corridor and he looked up to see Donna, a concerned look on her face.

David couldn't help what happened next. His lip quivered and his eyes teared up, the fear of being shouted at by the woman who was giving him a good life and he just though it back in her face. Fighting on his second day of school, she was going to kill him. David broke down in tears in front of her, but all Donna did was rush up to him and pull him into her embrace.

David cried into her shoulder as she hushed him and stroked his back. She was calm and nurturing "It's okay sweetheart, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, i'm going to sort this out now. You just need to calm down and relax okay" Donna released her hold on him and held his wet and bloodied face in her hands "Take a deep breath"

David did as she said and breathed in deeply before slowly letting it all out "Now then, let's get this all sorted out" Donna took David's hand and led him into the office were Jack sat with his back to them in one of the chairs. He didn't look to happy.

"Ah Miss Noble I presume, welcome. I was just finishing my chat with Jack. Please have a seat" Donna sat next to Jack leaving David to sit on her other side.

"Miss Noble, I am fully aware of the position you are in with these two boys as you did fill me in yesterday. But what I didn't expect was to have to call you back the next day due to fighting" The principal spoke with a hard voice, but was somewhat considerate. He was a well built man in a nice suit. Bald, but wore tiny spectacles on the brim of his nose. "In my school we do not tolerate fighting, especially on someones first week of school"

"I understand Mr Berk, but I was made aware that it wasn't Jack or David who started the fight" said Donna

"Yes and I'll have you know that those two boys have already been suspended from the school and will not be attending for the next few days. What I need to make clear is that I don't want this to happen again. I understand your boys are not used to a school environment but that doesn't mean they can go around fighting other children"

"Last time i checked, having dirt forced down your throat isn't fighting" Commented Donna who took a quick glance at David "In fact it would be seen as bullying and I'm sure your school doesn't accept that either"

"We don't Miss Noble, and I will see to it that the matter ends today. On the other hand there must be some sort of punishment. Now David and the other child involved, Matt Smith, will not receive any sort of punishment as they did not fight back. However, Jack did, so I think a suspension is in order"

Jack bolted up from his slouched position "I was defending my brother, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Jack please" Insisted Donna. Jack sat down and crossed his arms "Mr Berk, can't you do something else, it's only his first day of school in six years. Can't you give him a warning or something"

"I'm sorry Miss Noble but Jack's violent behaviour during the lunch period was unacceptable, he must receive some sort of punishment" Donna sighed and looked at Jack who was refusing to make eye contact with anyone for now "However, I can make it that he does not get suspended but receives a week of after school detention starting next week"

Donna smiled "That should do. I just don't want to hear more of this bullying scenario again"

"You have my word, have a nice day. I'll see you boys tomorrow"

They left the office and made their way to the exit. Jack huffed "Why did you let him give me detention?"

"It was either that or suspension Jack, what else was I suppose to say?"

"I would rather be suspended that spend _more_ hours in school, I did nothing wrong"

Donna stopped Jack and turned him round to face her "Jack, I understand your frustration, and that you did the right thing by sticking up for your brother, but you almost put those boys in hospital. Granted yes they did do something terrible wrong, and they wouldn't have gotten away with it especially under my watch. But next time, juts break up the fight instead of continuing it okay. I don't want you two getting hurt again" Donna pulled them both into a hug and kissed the top of their heads.

"Fine" Jack sighed gently nudging David in the shoulder playfully.

"Hello" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a couple standing there, with Matt standing below the man. The woman was tall and slim, with long straight ginger hair "You must be Donna, Matt told me about you. I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory. Matt's our son"

"Well hello, nice to meet you. I'm sorry about what happened to your son" said Donna

"Not your fault, we heard it was two other boys. Matt's not one for fighting anyhow so we weren't worried" Said Rory. His hands clasped onto Matt's shoulders. Donna looked at Matt and smiled "You must be David's new friend, it's very nice to meet you. I heard about what you did for David during the fight, thank you"

Matt blushed "Your welcome"

"He's a good boy. Well why don't you all come over for lunch sometime, I'd love to get to know you better" suggested Donna

"Well that would be nice, thank you" Said Amy

"Anytime. Come on you two let's head home"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys, I hope I made up for it with this longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and stay tuned :)**


End file.
